Forward Redux
by dylanthephsyco
Summary: Ten years after the fall of Mountain Glenn and Kuroyuri shook the world Jaune arc son to a famous family of hunters becomes entangled in the mystery of the fallen cities while fighting to keep his dream alive (no pairings decided)
1. The broken dream (updated)

**An: So this is a story that's been toiling in my mind for what feels like forever( a month) and well here it is so just a few warnings if the synopsis didn't make it clear this story will somewhat be following RWBY but not whole hearted(Sorry for kinda misleading you) but this will be mostly an original story okay? also ****criticism**** will be ****appreciated**** now on tO THE SHOOOOOWWWWWWW**

* * *

Chapter 1: The broken dream

Jaune awoke to the noon light with slow abandon, the light danced through the white curtain bring colour to the cluttered room. A stench hung in the air of the room akin to thick miasma as if filled with rotting corpses, the source, small heaps of unwashed clothing dotting the room with reckless abandon, a single one bed person sat solitary in the large empty room.

Regardless he laid still in his bed, eyes locked on the ceiling and what laid upon it. It was a poster that wrote 'A Grimm's worst nightmare' in white with a font that could only be described as electric, a man standing triumphant on top of a Grimm in the centre of it, a confident grin on his face. Jaune stared, ocean blue heavy with dark bags, he stared vacantly at the poster before wordlessly standing to reach for it. The knowledge of his limited reach all but forgetten,he reached nonetheless, jumping, desperate. Just as he caught it with the tips of his fingers he heard a tear before falling to the floor spectacularly, landing on his side in the process "Ow'' he muttered as he rolled to his back bringing what he tore to his sight only finding the eyes of the poster ''...Can't even do this right'' he sighed throwing the piece of the poster into a heap of clothes before staring at the ruined poster. His reach...his efforts, too short

Silently Jaune trudged toward the kitchen as his stomach growled much like a Beowolf after prey, he moved down the steps graceless into the quaint empty kitchen, his Dad long gone. The peaceful quiet soothing "Yo Jaune! Glad to see you joi-ooh! What is that smell! it's disgusting!" Came a disastrous shout of an undoubtedly familiar boisterous voice, his darling big sister, Saphron and so the peaceful quiet died.

He shook his head silently, confusion colouring the eyes of Jaune Arc as he stared at the reeling woman, a continent displaced from her own little family suddenly. He paused, her disgusted ranting simple white noise, his face twisted in deep thought "Saphron? How? When did you..." He says before trailing off. She must have heard it from Dad, Jaune scowled before set on his sister only to find an empty spot where she should have been "Vea! It's worse then I thought. Jaune go take a shower! Now!" She shouted from the lounge desperate to get away from the stench "But-" he tried "Now!" She shouted, her eyes promising pain or humiliation, which he didn't want to know. Reluctant, he obeyed muttering under his breathe as he went.

"Yo Jaune glad to see you join the land of the living" she says as she serves him a sandwich "Just the way you like it" she smiles sitting across him, merely filling a fraction of the large table fit for ten sitting oddly in the middle of the kitchen and lounge "Didn't you say that earl-wha?" He asked, steam raising from wet blonde. She paused, a face mask covering her face as she sat, a can of air freshener emptied around them. He stared incredulous, a smirk fighting it's way onto his face "Isn't that a little overboard, my feelings will be hurt, if you continue" he said, as a second can began filling the air, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead "Can't help it I can still smell it" she said as she gagged, a third can appeared ready to emptied into the air. Well it couldn't be help she really hated bad smells... Vea knows what she would if she entered the room. A fourth can "Okay! That's enough, my sandwich in danger now!" He shouted as he reached for the air freshener, resistance was what he was met with " .Enough" she muttered as she wrestled control from him. He grunted as they wrestled, she really was bad with smells. A small smirk danced on his face, until freshener hit is face, a growled "Damnit Saphron!" He shout.

The house soon settled into quiet as the wrestling stopped, the smell of roses heavy. Jaune sat quiet as he ate his now rose flavoured sandwich, shuddering all the while as she sat across from him a content smile on her face _'Well, at least one of us is happy_' he thought as he stared at the empty chairs "So, how's it feel to be an adult now? Hitting the club with friends, getting into loads of trouble, waking up on the roof half naked~" she said, a smile danced on Saphron's face, he stared silently "Saphron, that was all you'' he said bluntly. She paused frozen by the bluntness of the statement "So what's up with you, my darling little brother'' she said, a motherly smile taking shape ''That was really smooth'' he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm "...You really are starting to sound like Selene. It's" she paused, a light smile on her face. He stared, confusion clear on his face "What?" He asked "Nothing, just wondering when you two are gonna get married" she said, her smirk teasing " Wha- Damnit, Saphron. It's not like-" "Uh-huh just name your first daughter after me~" she sang, her smirk growing along with the red of his cheeks. It's like this with them, he thought before he shook his head, right he had almost forgot what he was going to ask "Saphron?" "Yes, mister Marcelle~" she spoke, her teasing for from done. Crimson coloured his cheeks before he shook his head again, he had to ask "You came... Because you heard didn't you about my..." He trailed off, the silence now heavy. She knew this would come

"Jaune I..." She tried but words failed her, his answer already given "Oh...so that's how it is..." He said, a smile danced onto his face, the star needed for the play. Saphron sat quiet, a dark look on her face but silence still hang, words shut in her voice box, he moved to speak "Uh, did I really worry you guys that much?...I mean you guys were right,huh?... All that running, denying, stubborness and pride and what do I have to show for it... I... should have listened, you guys were just trying to show me the truth and I...continued to turn away from the truth...from reality... I'm sorry for doing this over and over again and now...now I finally realize I wasn't cut out for it... I'm sorry, I.. should have listened"he said the end coming as nothing more then a whisper, his smile never leaving his face. He waited, his right hand scratching the back of his head awkwardly as he stared at the mahogany table, silence being the only answer.

Slowly Jaune rose his eyes only meeting a crown of blonde, her eyes refusing to meet his in guilt ridden silence. He sat frozen as he moved to reach, his hand trembled, hesitant before dropping , he muttering a quick ''I'm sorry'' before leaving the room, exiting the house in his trot. She moved to speak only for words to fail her again as he left. She sat silent as he left, the house an heavy quiet, she breathed, her words freed from the prison of guilt, she muttered into the air, her voice heavy with remorse "Why are you saying sorry?" the deafening silence offered no answer.

A brutal assault of shimmering sunlight rushed his eyes as he greeted the afternoon day, the days of solitude the perpetrator. Blinking in response he took in the familiar sight, the vibrant green of spring blessed hills and the waves luscious emerald speared far, the rest died, stretching into the horizon. Sunlight filling his vision along with structures of familiar stone and wood a short walk away. Small flowers dotted the hills as if the ground had never been barren "This long...huh?" Jaune muttered, a thought of the last time filled his head before trudging toward the small town on the small dirt road.

Jaune stared aimless as he trudged the path towards the town, unaware as rolling hills became masses of lime and hardened dirt met concrete. Jaune wondered down a familiar alley, a moment of reprieve was all he needed "Dandre! There you _are_!'' a shout interrupted anger plain, in response a grimace passed his face as he heard the voice, he stood frozen in place, running had always been futile, he knew that she would catch him eventually. As the thought passed a sudden jerk caused a painful downfall only worsened by a sudden force pressed against his chest enough to bruise, his breath lost as he stared at the perpetrator, a malicious glint in her eyes, dust brushing her pale skin "Are you alright dear saviour? that was a pretty nasty fall'' Selene said concerned, her boot still on his chest. He scowled in response, his ocean blue eyes met her blood red now giving an air of concern. If he had to give her one thing she could be one hell of an actress, she almost looked concerned...well if you take away the fact she was the cause and get her boot off him then yeah "Can... you help me up dear citizen?'' he complyed, acting his part ''Sure!'' she said smiling brightly bringing a shiver down Jaune's spine. She looked...cute as her diamond closed in false delight her dainty hands running through her grey shoulder lengthened mane before moving her foot and helping him up. He muttered a small thanks in confusion...he did not understand an angry Selene, he never would.

''Are you maybe; angry Selene?'' Jaune asked, unease dripping into his question after all an angry Selene, is a terrifying Selene. He would rather take any of his sisters on a bad day... that minus Jeanne she was even more terrifying, besides it would be fun to annoy them once in awhile... Oh Vea his really was starting to sound like her ''What gave you the idea?'' she said sweetly, Jaune's eyes travelling to her shaking hand. Yep, she was mad ''I don't know maybe the bruise forming on my chest'' he said blankly her eyes giving way to concern again, he was never sure before returning to the the same sweet smile before ''Well dear saviour, if you had just, you know _talk _to me and you know _not_ leave me worried about you for two damn months. _This_ wouldn't have happened'' she said the same sweet smile plastered on her face albeit forcefully. Guilt danced a number on the stage of his face, his eyes dropping to the ground as the final act before a sigh left the girl opposite of him " Terva Jaune...Let's go to my dad's pharmacy, I'll treat the bruise there... I'm sorry'' she said in finality as she dragged the dishevelled boy out of the alley "I'm sorry'' he muttered under his breathe as she continued to their destination ''I...'' her words trailed off, that word laced with guilt, this time he was sure ''I'm sorry'' she said again only this time he knew it was for something else.

A few minutes later they had arrived at their destination, The 'Marcelle family pharmacy and clinic', written in both English and Usurian in bold in front on modest wooden house surrounded by forest. The familiar pointed roof of two story house, the staircase leading to the cosy clinic on the second story filling his vision as he passed picket fence still behind the Usurian girl as she dragged up him the stairs in hurried steps her white summer dress fluttering in the wind behind her, briskly they enter the clinic. Met with the empty waiting room Jaune sighed, her walking more akin to a jog, silently he wondered why the rush but then again this was Selene "Sit" she commended leaving no room for discussion and reluctant he obeyed, Visurma women always so commending, he thought as he sat on the examining chair? He didn't know exact what it was called "Shirt''she said curtly...well at least she wasn't angry anymore, he thought removing his shirt in the process, Selene moving to tend the bruise quietly.

The silence hung heavy in the air made heavy by tension of the unsaid, Jaune choosing to inspect the girl in front of him. His eyes wondered the girl, drinking in the familiar yet unfamiliar sight. Crimson red focused on the purple bruise on his chest, his eyes wondered down to the Ururian girl's oval face, her button nose scrunched in what would be mistaken for distaste, a small smile slipped on his face "What are you smile dear hero?'' that sickeningly sweet smile appeared again as she spoke her eyes looking up in 'joy'... he would have to ask why she did that "Uh I was just admiring you dear, maiden and isn't it Dandre?'' he said as his gaze shifted not before noticing the bags under her eyes ''...Staying up late again, huh? Is i-'' ''It's nothing, it just...'' a sigh ''Yeah, nightmares again but at least I got more time to practice. Got you fooled don't I'' she stated, her face twisting to nothing, unreadable as usual ''Mr. Marcelle's still thinking about...'' he trailed off ''Yeah, I'm guess your dad ain't any better either, still dead switching, huh?'' she says as she backs away, a small smirk crossing her face as she stared at his chest now pale peach, the purple stain long forgotten ''Yeah'' he said sullen, the smirk dropped as soon as it came,a sigh erupted from her lips in it's place ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it'' she said, rare remorse in her voice " It's fine, I guess I prodded a little to deeply" he said, a easy smile stretched across his face. She stared before sighing "Could you be a little less forgiving, it's makes me feel more guilty" she said "Can't help be forgive that cute face" he said, a smirk dancing his face as he put on his yellow shirt, a snort the response "Har har, my heart swoons. I'm so glad that I'm the only one you say such to?" She says robotic, her arms crossed in annoyance "Hey! If I'm gonna be your practice partner for your acting your gonna be mine for my game" he said, an indignant huff leaving him "Yeah, well aren't I doing my part of the deal I'm telling you how..._great _your game is" she said, her emphasis on great brought him melancholy "... that bad?" He asked, a dark cloud hang over him "No, they were fine just not the kind I'd like to hear. With the right girl, she might swoon" she said, a contemplative look on her face "Really?! Then can you do it, show me how she would act!" He asked, excitement coming off him in droves.

''Hmm, let me thin- how about no'' she said, as she stared at him blankly ''Mid sentence? That was quick'' he said, before he moved to speak unaware of the glint in her eyes ''That's what she said'' came the coy response, furrowing him brows in what was supposed to be a disapproving look, he glared, amusement not lost in her eyes ''Damnit Selene! You just had to and a weak one at that!" He said "My my~ Are you sure you aren't projecting, did she say that after you were done?" She said, her smirk growing all the while "No, I don't even I have a girl to fuck in the first place"

She paused, the devious glint in her eyes grew brighter. Jaune grimaced, this was bad, really bad ''My my~ A guy then?'' she sang, curiosity danced in the red of her eyes, her smile a little to happy. He seethed, before a smirk played across his face, he remembered _that_"Selene...your starting to drift again, can't help the fantasies of guys d-'' ''NO! I told you it wasn't mine!'' she shrieked in embarrassment, her cheeks almost as red as her crimson eyes, he smirked 'Well I guess there was some benefit in finding that..._book _" she was screwed.

''You're sleeping, Selene'' Jaune said, eyes trained on drooping eyes of pale girl ''I am not! Just...resting my eyes'' she stated, her slurring words betraying that statement "Yeah no excuses, off to bed you go" he stated, picking up the shorter girl "I told you Imnottired!"she slurred angrily, her word swimming together at the end, he quirked a brow in response "And I have a pretty girlfriend named Velvet. No excuses, sleep now" he commended leaving no room for arguments. Soon they arrived at her room, moving to her bed with easy despite the darkness of the room, he silently thanked Vea for her need for cleanliness as her laid her on her bed. After laying a duvet on her, he moved to leave the darkness of the room ''Jaune?" she called, exhaustion clear in her tone, stopping by the door Jaune turned "Yeah?'' he asked to the darkness ''Theydidn'tmeanit'' she slurred ''I know'' he responsed silent ''Theywerejustworried... Iwasworried'' ''I know'' "Jaune, Iknowit's... toolatebutnexttimedefinitely,youwillpasshthehunterspotentialexam... I... belie...' her words trailed as sleep over taking her. Jaune stared deep into the the darkness ''I'm not sure that's true'' he muttered into the darkness word lost in the air much like his dreams lost in the unconscious.

Jaune stared blankly into darkness of the night, a cool breeze dancing through his hair as the pale blue light washed over him. His gaze moved shattered moon almost complete, almost whole. A sigh silently escaping him "Home I go'' he muttered trudging into the vague direction of his home ''...ah!'' "Hmm?'' he sounded as he heard a faint sound. A muffled cry? or cry in the distance? He turned to the forest west the Marcelle house, the cry still faint but definitely in the forest. Jaune gulped as he stared deeper into the forest bringing his scroll up for light, hesitant he moved to the forest, listening for the cry. Deeper he moved, deeper still the faint cry growing stronger and stronger, a chill travelled up his spine as he heard the continued cry... the cry of a man. His hair raised to attention as the trees ahead grew shrivelled and leaves dry as if in touched by autumn, threatening to break into ash the blowing them to non-existent, he froze as bile raised to his mouth, the stench of decay the cause for the miasma. This was the end of the protection, he gulped, the cry now faint, slowly he moved his scroll towards the path ahead of him. He froze.

His blood chilled at the site, the man laid almost still on the ground, the slight movement of his chest his only sign of life as crimson pooled, hushed mumbling along with it. Jaune stared silently for a moment, shocked kept him still before he moved hesitant to stop the bleed. Bile filled his mouth as he inspected the wound, his head turned away in terrified disgust. His vision burned with the wounds. Claw marks embedded deep into to flesh as bits of muscle hung haphazardly on the right leg, the river of crimson parted by the pale white of the broken shin, the left completely, torn bites of flesh the only left like a piece of roughly torn paper, the crimson flow ever present. The man was as good as dead, no one would make it in time to safe, he swallowed as a lump formed in his throat "... I'm...sorry I couldn't help you" he muttered as the mumbling continued incoherent, a growl permeated the area, a shiver travelled his body. He looked up, bringing his camera along with his fearful gaze, he froze again, his heart caught firm in a vice grip. It's name, terror.

A crimson eye glared at the light that shone on it, it's glare held him still, his heart threatening crack through his ribcage, eyes glued on the monster before him. It look like fur less dog with skin as dark as the night surrounding them , hunched on it's all fours with bone piercing out of each leg as if broken only sharpening into a crave. It's back craved in an arc, the spine almost visible threatening to pierce it's skin until it had, the bone protruding as if it had grow to much. Its head a mere skull or at least the top of it's jaw, skull engraved with some sort of red paint, he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it really was. It was a Beowolf, he was sure as he stared down the Grimm in silent fear. The Beowolf let out a low growl as it eyed Jaune, the dread like acid in his stomach he stood still. Slowly the Grimm moved towards, a predator in hunt of it's prey.

The scent of burning flesh filled his nostrils as the beast approached, it jumped back as if stepping into a flame. Jaune stared into the surroundings, as the outlines of bountiful trees greeted him unlike the dreadful horror of the Grimm's side, a breathe of relief left as he remembered he was still in the Amun barrier's protection. The beast glared and Jaune smile frantic, his legs gave out in relief...his life was save, he would live "...Waah~!'' he froze as a cry permeated the forest, one akin to a...child. The beast turning to the source the sound before turning to Jaune, a glint in it's eye. It turned, running in the direction off the wail. Before he could think a hand grabbed onto him weakly as he sat, brown met his blue and the man spoke forceful, his pain plain "...girl...f-forest...sa...s-save...her..." He said, his hand fell to the ground, the last of his life gone, silently he moved the man's dilated eyes shut "...Rest now" he said, the man's words etched into his mind.

He grew pale at the thought, had that Grimm just... he shook his head before turning to his scroll, shacking all the while. The ring permeated the forest as Jaune waited ''Yes Hello this is-'' ''Hello, y-you got t-t-to fuck! You g-got to come I think a k-kid wondered passed the shards protection and t-there's a man an he's...he's, oh fuck!'' he screamed into the call breathes, quick and shallow as panic seized him ''Calm down, sir. First tell what's your name and were exactly you are'' he said, taking a deep breathe he spoke ''J-Jaune Arc, Visurma, west of the Marcelle pharmacy I heard a scream and went to check if anyone got hurt and'' ''Okay, breathe, Jaune. It's alright. My name is Marty, help is on the way sir'' a breathe of relief escaped as he lowered his trembling hands, the kid was save...

He froze, realisation filled his eyes along with horror ''...How long?'' he asked, his voice trembling with a fear ''Jaune?'' he questioned uneased ''HOW LONG, MARTY?!'' he shouted terror lacing his voice ''...Thirty minutes'' he said, hesitant. Silence filled the air, the tension suffocating as Jaune stood frozen, they weren't gonna make it.

Before he knew it Jaune charged into the forest. Before he knew it he had dropped his scroll he is haste, the concerned calls of the man, Marty faded . Before he he knew grabbed a stick in hopes it could protection and the child long enough. Before he knew it he knew he signed his death warrant. He could think of many reason on why he went despite his fear, despites his uselessness and such but only one thought permeated his mind, the man's words he couldn't choke out.

''Save the kid''

* * *

**Holy fuck that took a looooong fucking time but I glad I finished it. So what do you guys think is it a steaming pile of shit or a relatively good story? Hope you enjoyed it cause goddamn this took time, imagine I'm the type to type one letter at a time though writing this upped my level but anyway I am off, oh and sorry for the grammatical errors in advance **

**I am done**


	2. A dance in the darkness (updated)

**AN: Welcome Back to this humble little story of mine, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and stuff...yeah about the first authors note so i kinda did not notice that ''this will not follow rwby whatsoever'' and went back to fix it so sorry for the misleading(I know I said it twice but yeah) and I hope you will continue to read and for those how are read **

* * *

Chapter 2:A dance in the darkness

Laboured breathes left Jaune as he ran after the Grimm, the crunch of dead leaves the only sound accompanying him in the dead forest. Soon the breathes became jagged as he continued the pace, hoping to reach the child by some miracle, but burdened with the knowledge...he wouldn't make it like this. He shook his head vigorous, he was too far in, he had to think of something, anything, anything at all...

His azure moved through the forest as he ran, in search of a clue to the child's whereabouts, his eyes drawn to a piece of torn white cloth, clean as if it was newly washed with some dirt as the child ran. He moved to grab it in his dash .

His foot snagged on a stray root forcing momentum forward, he stumbled to a stop his skin grinding against the harsh jagged ground a dead tree forcing his stop. He laid breathless, his lungs screeching for air but his will, his drive forced his stand, his legs lead from would be pointless trying to catch up, he couldn't catch up and now that child would be... because of him, because he...his thoughts spiraled deep as an image of children assaulted his mind. He saw it, the lifeless body of the child as the Grimm feasted, he could see the pink entrails torn in jaws of the Grimm, a smirk dancing it's feature in sickening joy. The neck crushed under the foot Grimm, the fragile bone no more as crimson leaked from its reaped skin. The stench of iron, faeces and blood pooled as body ceased function. And lastly the eyes, the hollow dilated eyes that stare vacant as if...as if the darkness swallowed the once bright light. He shook at the image, stomach churn filled with dreadful acid, reeling. His breathe grew ragged as he pushed to stand, he had to, he thought desperate, he had to...

A growl interrupted, feral as familiar red glared at its meal. His ragged breathes snapped sharp, a gasp of terror, another one or the same one? He questioned himself as he stared down the dark creature. His legs trembled, whether for fear or labour he knew not but he stared down the feral creature in anticipation, waiting for the inevitable attack. The creature glared back, its growl growing more intense, Jaune could have sworn drool left its jaw as if...the Grimm lunged forceful,its aim the neck. He frozen as jagged teeth attacked, before crossing his arms protective of his neck, the creature teeth tearing through his flesh as if it had bitten air, Jaune screamed as the Grimm fangs sunk deeper into his right forearm. He shuddered at the pain as he clashed against the tree sure of a few broken ribs, the trunk snapped clean through before falling backwards,he legs close to failing as the Beowolf jaws near locking. The smell of iron hanging in the air.

Jaune's teeth clenched in agony and anger, grinding at the intensity as new life found his legs, he ran as fast as he could, the creature scrapped muscle of the bone, his arm almost lost function as he ran head first into a new tree trunk bedding the creature deep into the trunk, its teeth however never left the young arcs Beowolf moved harshly against the thick trunk of the tree, a loud creak resounded as the Grimm moved, adrenaline holding it in place before the snap the trunk caused their downfall. Jaune grunted, a stabbing sensation in his lower abdomen, a claw he thought as his eyes narrowed, his uninjured left rose and struck the point of injury with vicious intent, the collagen, if it even was that structures breaking after a few hits, the bone of his knuckles exposed the heavy air of the dead forest.

Jaune stared the beast in the eyes, furious before bringing his free hand against the creatures jaws, an attempt at forcefully pulling the jaws open, crimson flowing smoothly like a river in the process, he screamed snapping the jaw open, finally freeing his forearm from its clutches. Yet, it still stared ominous as its jaw hung loosely, growling as if nothing had changed. Jaune shuddered at the beast 'I...I'm alive' he thought, as rugged breaths left him, the river of crimson and the collagen? structures left in his lower abdomen drawing his attention.

He moved his right cautious, checking if movement was possible after the attack. It moved much to his relief, the unsteady shaking along with the slow flowing of crimson did not halt it's function, he was thankful as he moved to remove his yellow shirt, eager to stop the bleeding. As he did, his mind wondered. A thought crept into his mind or more so broke his feigned ignorance, it whispered 'What are you doing here?' it asked, rhetorical as it was he answered all the same, to save the child 'When you know that you don't have the power to save them?' It asked, mocking, yet he answered all the same as if practiced, he couldn't wait and watch as he knew they couldn't make it in time 'What Lies~' it scoffed, he shrugged unwilling to say otherwise 'We both know that you're only here for one reason' it spoke as Jaune continued,the bleeding stopped and his attention moved to the stab wound 'You just wanted to be a hero, to be remembered as being selfless and kind. You wanted it so badly that you were willing to give up anything, right~? Anything even yo-' "No...no'' he muttered to himself a weak denial, a silent curse to his treacherous mind followed, he wasn't that selfish...he wasn't, he thought as he moved the broken piece of bone, crimson began to flow as did his thoughts.

Vicious growls emanated from the deathly forest bringing chills down his spines. The noise, he thought, he forgot that they still have their senses, they do not just follow negativity. He shuddered, he had no choice. He closed his eyes tightly, as panic slowly enveloped him, his breathe close to ragged, a switch slowly forming his minds eye connecting to the emotion and swiftly he flicked his wrist. His breathe began to leave him calmly and eyes opened, no haste in the motion as he move the bone back in place, quickly he crouched, moving behind a new breathed a deep to his uneven breaths from the bout, his azure traveled the visible forest as growls drew near, he could not stay here. As he planned to moved a noise caught his ears, muffled sobs nearby, he paused as he listened for the area of the chocked sobs and slowly he moved towards the sound, the slow crunch of dead caused him to cringe as growls of the Grimm drawing ever close and he closed in on the sobbing, a piece of white cloth peaked out from behind a tree, he wished he could call out but he couldn't afford to. He moved around the trunk and the girl flinched, a scream close to escaping her before his right hand met her mouth, his free hand motioning her to stop, a growl further halting the scream.

A small tremor rippled through the area as a Grimm moved passed, the two dared not look nor move as it did, each step shook the ground and with each a silent plea echoed. The Grimm halted, it's stroll paused in questioning before it sniffed the air, the stench of rot sure to fill it's nasal cavity, he thought. A growl left the beast as it sniffed, the low rumble filled the air and structure seemed to follow, it growled loudly "S-Sa~" the air displaced as it echoed, the darkness seemingly growing. At that moment silence meant life, breaths a deadly need. A few seconds of an perceived eternity passed before the tremors began again growing fainter, the pale light of the shattered moon became a welcomed sight.

A shuddered breath left the girl and his slightly rushed ones steadied, a moment of relief, even if a short one. Slowly he removed his hand, his azure meeting the widened droopy crimson of the girl before he rose his hand in a shushing motion, for clarity if nothing else, the girl nodded slowly, long white strands bounced with each motion. The silence shattered victim to the chatter of her teeth, her skin a sickly pale white, she was terrified and/or cold, a testament to her time spent here "...Are you alright" he asked hesitant, the answer was obvious and if it had been Selene, sharp retorts would have followed. The girl, however, nodded slowly as words failed her, she brought her knees to her chest, the violent shake of her small frame a far cry from settling, her thin white dress and her bare dainty feet not helping the matter. He had to do something, he thought his gaze never leaving the pale girl "Hey, it's okay, you're safe. You got a nice new shield named Jaune Arc... So just take some deep breaths and focus on me. You're save" He said as an strained laugh escapes, the shaking girl oblivious to his words, terror heavy on her heart. He paused at the lack of response, his azure moved to meet her terror filled crimson and hesitant hands met her bare shoulders the thin straps but an after thought, her skin cold to the touch. He willed ignorance as whispers began, his focus the fear in her eyes "Hey, hey, look into my eyes" He said gently, his breaths a slow deep affair and hers followed, her vacant stare now at attention, his azure grounding her "S-so b-blue" she muttered, her voice almost inaudible "Yeah, like the sky right? you're under the blue sky so just breathe. You're okay, you're safe" he said, his breaths and hers in sync, her shaking not as violent.

As he breaths steadied and her shakes a mere shiver, he stared "...See, now what's your name?" he asked, a gentle smile or at least he hoped it was, smile graced his face despite his nausea, his head felt like a victim to a sledge hammer"S-Selma" she said as she broke eye contact, the whispers slowly fading "Selma...nice name. the name's Jaune, Jaune Arc, nice to me-" he began before a gruff roar shook the area and red glared at them a few strides away before it dashed towards them, the ground broken under the launch of the Beowolf. Eyes wide in terror, he scrambled to move, his arms clumsily wrapped around the girl he jumped out of the way, his right arm nicked as it barreled through a few thick trunks. They rolled, his body a shield for her as they stumbled to a stop, Jaune opened his eyes at the snap of dry wood, a tree dashed down towards them and a rushed roll by him their savior. The tree clashed with the ground thunderous, the impact echoed throughout the area as Jaune moved to stand his grasp on Selma loosened, they coughed the dust from the impact the cause. He waved vigorous, the dust around clearing enough for him to see as a sea of red glared. Swiftly, he lifted the girl in to a princess carry as his right shook at the weight, his breaths began to rush as he did, panic not far, the dead switch no longer in effect and no time to turn it back on, he gulped "C-close your eyes Selma" he whispered as the girl coughed, her eyes slowly moving towards the pack of Beowolves, quickly she obeyed.

The Grimm sprinted, more ferocious then he had ever seen, barreling at him at full force as he was barely in full stride. His eyes widened, terrified, he had to adjust. They draw close, jaws ready for his tendons. He jumped as the nearest chomped narrowly missing, his foot landed on its head before launching with power away from the pack. He landed roughly as jagged land tore skin, protecting the girl in arms successfully, he rose to his feet in no time running east, running home. The Beowolves growled in anger? before giving chase, shattering the ground in the process. Jaune continued, not daring to look back.

He ran in-between dead trees, a thunderous snap echoed as a Grimm crashed into another one. He continuing eastward in hoped of meeting the sun, a furious growl a complicating factor. The darkness hid it/them well, he had to listen. ''Behind!'' She shouted, her eyes still closed before a growl came from behind him, catching up quickly, he stopped turned swiftly with a roundhouse kick. The Beowolf dodged swift,before sinking teeth in tender tendons of his left leg ripping them asunder with ease, he screamed, bloodcurdling. Selma shook scared, her eyes involuntarily opened and red met crimson ''S-stop it!'' she shouted staring at the Grimm, it's jaw loosened before Jaune swung the beast against a tree with all his power, embedding it. He shuddered, he had no time to fix it. He continued, adrenaline and will driving him as a familiar roar shook the trees, a tremor cause a near fall. 'Not good!' he scream in his mind, the Grimm from earlier he thought as he ran. His thoughts came to a halt as he slammed against the trunks of a tree, the air inside their lungs knocked out. He struggled to breathe as he laid there, his blinked to steady his blurred vision, as it steadied his eyes rushed to spot Selma, she laid but at arms length from him, her shallow breaths an indication of her status. He moved to stand, his left screaming as weigh shifted on it, he moved against the tree, his right arm steady his balance. Jaune breathed, his gaze moving to find cause, a crater a few strides away with the glares of familiar red he knew only a Beowolf could produce at the center as black ash began rising. Something had used Beowolves as a projectile and caused said explosion, he thought as regained his bearings, a mighty roar permeated the area and his heart began assaulting his chest, slowly he turned his gaze to the source, a large glowing sphere of crimson glared. He paused, a pressure stopping his movements as he stare 'Move!' his mind screamed as the moved, the crunch of bone reached his ears, another attack coming 'MOve!' he shouted in his thought as the crunch continued, the soft grumbles of Selma now reached his ears to, his periphery focused on her 'MOVe!' he screamed in his mind as sweat rolled down his face, the snap of dead wood akin to the clock of a gun, it was going to attack "J-Jaune?" Selma asked as she moved to stand, he stood still as the Grimm moved, the crack of dry wood no more 'MOOVVVEEEE!' his being shout to his legs internally. He ran, a sharp pain shot up from his leg but he moved regardless, he tackled the girl with full force and lifted her, there was no time to be gentle. He ran as wood snapped sharp and a roar echoed, a loud boom permeated the forest and the wind turn gale force, they flew fast the trees approaching faster, he had no time to think and so he moved on impulse, his body moving to shield her and her crimson glow. And then darkness.

"Ja...Aun...Jaun...!" he heard in his dazed state, warmth slowly enveloping him, he blinked, the tiny frame of Selma filling his vision. She shook him in terror and worry, her voice now a buzz in his head 'Why... is she... screaming' he thought as she shook him before she fell back, he stared as she lifted her hand, thick liquid drops fell from her hand, her face twisting in pure terror 'Is...She... bleeding?' he thought as darkness tried taking him he moved to speak "R-ru-ru" he tried, his mouth full of something, the taste of metal filling his mouth as he faded a thought popped up 'Blood?'. He came to again at the behest of muffled growls, they approached slow, their gaze hungry for what he knew not. Small dainty feet filled his vision, a stuttered muffled voice shouted at them and a crimson glow followed, he tried again "S-Se-Sel...ma r-ru-run" he whispered, his head victim to a pounding ache, and darkness claimed him again. His mind ran fast as memories began flashing bright, his seventh birthday, Jeanne buying him dresses again, his parents smiling together, his parents arguing, his mom's departure, his promise with Jeanne, Sapphire's sick humor, Selene's dazed words, all his memories flooded his mind and confusion filled him 'Why?' he thought as light once again entered his eyes. He was being dragged, to where he knew not, Selma walking behind a slow trot, confusion lacing her face 'Who?' he thought as he was dragged, a dozen trees behind her exploding upwards at the entree of a Grimm before she turned around, the trees stopped midair and flew down faster, a black out taking him. He awoke midair, the ground fast approaching, he blinked as he fell before trajectory changed, he could not think as a pale white structure flew at him, a shout echoed and once again his trajectory change, the claw however tore into his eyes. He screamed a bloodcurdling one, yet it never meet his ears. He landed rough against the ground and truth revealed itself, he was going to die, he thought as his screams grew faint.

''M-move...him...'' he heard flashes as he drifts, he had... heard it before hadn't he...Selma...wait Selma? he strains to hear her only, the crunch of dead leaves and familiar roar that filled air interrupted''I...save...'' she said fracture as the popping continued a miasma filled air growing thicker after each one he strains holding on to his last bit of will ''He will...He...''her voice no longer as fractured as he fights, the fatigue slowly embracing him ''I...you'' he strained as warmth filled him he had to hear her as the popping stopped ''I...save...promise'' she said ''I... will heal you''he heard as he danced of into the darkness, the glow of crimson the last thing he saw.

'Sorry...everyone' he thought last.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNNNND done so for those how continued reading after me epic fuck up what ya think of this chapter and such and yeah got nothing to say **

**Also to all those have read this and chapter 3 too sorry for taking forever as you can see I wasn't really happy with the way i wrote this story the first...well last time and so i decided it would be best if I rewrote it and I'll make sure that from now on I'll release more new chapters instead of just rewrites, anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and such and before i forget I've remove chapter 3 until I'm done with rewrites. Now I only have on thing to say regarding his chapter**

**I am fucking done**


	3. Resolve

**An: Yahallo everybody, I'm back after who knows how long away seriously going to school during Covid-19 was a pain but enough about me so this will be the last rewrite i will post as far as I can help it and I will start making ****strides forward in this story and unfortunately the story will updated irregularly as per school and my own laziness so I hope you can bare with me...anyways onto the show**

* * *

Chapter 3: Resolve

Battling for consciousness, bright white assaulted the brief flashes of the world he managed to see. Jaune blinked slowly, dazed, the hurried shouts not helping his pounding headache "H...SO...!" A deep voice shouted, yet only snippets he could hear, the ache grew nauseating, shut up he wanted to say but fatigue and nausea would have his bile come instead. It hurt, he thought as a burn permeated his eyes, a sharp ache throughout his body, it hurt. Cold metal met his chest and darkness began to encroach on his vision, far away whispers mixed with the hurried shouts of the world outside him, alluring were there calls and sinister intent forgotten, sleep now his only want.

"...Jaun-...you..." a voice called mixed with whispers, audible and somewhat clear but decisive it was not. A jolt of pain wrecked his body and agony dazed him, the darkness taking him deeper and the whispers louder than before "Sor...you..." The voice said as the world under him continued to moved, white walls obscured by moving bodies or was it moving walls by snippets he saw. The ache grew faint as he focused on the voice, familiarity on the outskirts of his mind "Fami...Lif...?" the voice asked timid, its words cut by shrieks of whisperers. He's body jerked violently, the world he knew forgotten and his consciousness overcome by darkness, agony was all he knew as connective tissue tore. Release, he called, the agony too much to bear and the whispers began again, incomprehensible yet he understood their want, their insidious want "OPEN~~~~" was what they whispered or what he understood. Jaune begged as his body tore, his soul cried "Stop it!" repeatedly, it's cries ringing of desperation as body and soul shared the burden of pain until it became wishes for death, such was the pain of Jaune Arc.

Glee filled their whispers and the meaning of them shifted, his ache slightly duller, and the word began to form, "SA-""J-JAUNE!" The voice shouted and familiarity struck the Arc hard, she called her voice as firm as she could manage. The pain stopped with her shout, the whispers all forgotten and his consciousness began to fade as he stared into the darkness once more, the glow of crimson orbs the only presence. He stared at the familiar odd crimson, forgotten was the voices it brought and the fear it struck in him, all there was was gratitude and relief as he faded "Thank you, Selma" he whispered.

* * *

Silence permeated the air between the woman and girl, the stench of worry hung heavy as the two wondered through the corridor, lost in thought. Saphron sighed as they trudged silently,the stench of flowers and sickness filled her nose or to simplify the stench of a hospital. It was a hospital, it didn't really surprise her, it was the same everywhere regardless of what Terra said. A small unconscious smile spread across her face as she thought of the accident prone woman, her eyes drawn to an onyx ring on her finger "Nice ring you got there" A voice called smoothly to the female Arc causing a jerk, her gift almost victim "Eh? Oh sorry, Selene didn't see you there" she said as she scratched her head, a awkward smile slipped naturally on to her face "...So I'm visible now? Yay~ " Selene said monotone, her face almost perfectly still discounting her arched brow. Right, this was Selene she was dealing with "That's not what I meant... I just thought of how all this kinda places smell the same" she said as she stared ahead, their destination almost in reach "It is a hospital so I don't know what'd you except, the smell of lavender or gore or puppies and kittens?" Selene asked "Gore, I meant that's the only thing that makes sense. That's part of the reason why I never liked hospital mu-and that was rhetorical wasn't it" she sighed at the girl's antics, the image of hunters from the Grimmlands struck her mind, her break-fest eager for return"You got without me telling, you have earned a slow clap" the branwen eyed girl said, her hands met in an inpressed manner "But, yeah the curse of your sensitive nose, can't imagine how it smells to you.I can get where you're coming from though, boarder towns are likely to be filled with the smell, even the clinic falls victim to it" she said, a grimace passing her forever still face impossibly.

Saphron smiled as emotion passed the normally stoic girl before it fell as if it had never been. The reason being the contents of the sentence and the troublesome face that it brought to her mind "Saphron? You okay?" came the worried call of the Usurian girl, she blinked, pausing as she realized she had been biting her lip "It's...nothi-" "It's about Jaune isn't it?" She cut in smoothly a small smile on her face " O-oi what's up with your face, I might get spoiled with luck if you continue with that..." she said, her words akin to whispers by the end "Again with that...Saphron, it's fine if you're worried about him and whether he...you know" she said "I do... his condition is what I'm worried about but to tell you the truth I don't know how I'd react if he became like them ..." she paused as her eyes drifted toward her gift, a collection of X-ray and Val comics and other comic and manga series "...I can't...I won't fail him like I did Dad" she said, her voice melancholic. Selene stood quiet, her eyes scrutinizing the female Arc before a negligeble frown graced her face "That's big sis for you" she said as a sigh left her "I wish your fiance all the luck in the world" she said as she rounded the corner, their destination a few steps away, the fact that they stopped coming to the forefront of Saphron's mind "Wait how'd you kno..." she begun as she followed before her voice died, speak of an ethereal and it shall appear as they say.

Familiar dark azure glanced up tiredly at the female Arc, an eyebrow arched in question, shoulder length-ed blonde and grey pulled into a ponytail pressed gently against the wall, large muscular arms crossed firmly over his flannel clothed chest "You're here... Dad" she said to the Arc patriarch as he sat next their destination, her words heavy "Of course I am" he said simply "Where else would I be?" he said, his head tilted in question "You know I didn't mean it like that" she said, her teeth clinched "...I-"he began, the creak of the door halted his words.

Silence filled the air between the three as they waited, the stage called for stoic resolve, anticipated horror soon to grace them or not"...A-ah Y-you must be family of the patient. I'm... doctor Fisser" he stuttered, his face growing paler as he spoke "...I'm Saphron Arc and this two are Nicholas Arc, my Dad and Selene Marcelle, my sister in law and we'd like to say thank you for your service" she said, an arched brow from the ever stoic girl was the only response from the two "Ah...it's ...no problem. It's my job after all." he paused after he spoke an unsteadiness permeated his being and unease, the hearts of the visitors "C-can...If I may could I...ask a question..." he paused, an unsteady smile taking his face as he waited for an answer, she nodded, her brow quirked in fearful curiosity "Has y-your brother's eyes...h-have they ever turned red" he asked "Huh?" she couldn't help but make an unintelligible sound at the question, confussion and unease flooded the faces of her companions too "I...guess not..." he said before turning back swiftly, she worried for his neck "...Sir, are you okay?" Selene asked, worry clear in her voice. Silence was her answer as the man stood unresponsive for a moment, his hand repeatedly clinching and loosening as he stood, his breaths rugged "Sir?" Selene called as she touched his shoulder gently, he turned back swiftly, brown met crimson before they drifted to gentle dark azure and slowly his breaths began to smooth "I'm...okay. It's just been a long day" he said before taking a deep breath, tension returned to the tree "M-Mr. Arc...Marcelle?" He began, the world seemed to slow as he spoke, images of horror linked firmly with the Grimmlands on the youngest Arc plagued her mind, her heart threatened creak in her rips at the thought "Is s-surprisingly... and fortunately uninjured, the worst of his condition was the Grimm poisoning which is a given. He was missing in the forest for two weeks...a miracle to put it lightly" he spoke, his words more certain as he went on, a slight tremor still present in his hands "Really? That's...a relief" Saphron sighed relieved as she spoke, the tension a distant memory as her legs shook, a threat to give out, she smiled naturally, he hadn't lost anything, she thought. Two subdued sighs told her she was not alone in her relieve "Are there any questions?" he asked as is eyes scanned thee three "No...thank you...for everything" the Arc patriarch said, his hand outstretched "No problem sir, as I said before it's my pleasure" He said with a natural smile, it was the most calm she had seen him. But, she had a feeling it had to do with the gentle smile that graced the face of her father, a smile she had not seen in years "..." she stared as elation was fought, her heart twisted with guilt.

* * *

"...Home" Jaune said as he stared at the humble abode, a feeling of relief flooded him as he does, the reason incongruous with his mind. He shook his head at lack of harmony akin to that of the battle of Freed as azure traced the the quant cottage in memory. The faded white of the stone wall brought a smile to the nostalgic Arc, faint scratching's of black on the sturdy white stone filled his mind with days long past "Ugh, let's not" he grunted as the image of a older blonde dress in hand sprinting like a mad ethereal brought shivers down his spine disregarding the small smile that graced his face "As incomprehensible as ever aren't you, Jeanne" he said as his eyes shone slightly as the name slide out as azure brushed over the thatched roof, brown straw reminding him of the spectacled Arc and her star filled eyes, the thatched roof her domain before "...Mountain Glenn" he muttered as quietly as he could, the two words as cursed as Farlin to the Arc's, the burden heavy on two specifically "Yo, baby bro. You're girl sleeping in your room~! looks awfully cold without a certain someone~!" a boisterous voice sang, his renegade thoughts halted as red crept up to his cheeks "Would you quit it with that?! she'd have me pegged before even considering it" he shouted, his voice matching the singings of the older Arc "Eh~ she's still into that huh? I so~ blame Sapphire and those books of her's " she said as she sighed, her posture slumped "But, is getting pegged so-" "Absolutely not, I'm not into that, sorry" he rejected swiftly "Uuuugghhhh, why you'll be getting a cute girl in return. I mean you-" "OKay, change of topic please!" he pleaded, her devious smirk signifying his lose in the non-existent battle, he hated when she did that "You're impossible" he said tiredly "It's the power of an older sibling, nothing like Jeanne or Amrin though" she said as she grinned brightly before sniffing the air, the brightness akin to the afterwards.

"But-"She paused as she scanned the surroundings, her smile laced with nostalgia as she does before it vanished, the broken chime the cause. He remembered that day as well, a day that could only be seen through bad tinted glasses, she shook her head, her azure focused again on the reason for the celebration "I know I said it plenty, that he said it plenty with teary, angry and expressions so overjoyed, it can't be caused just happiness and the smell of a barn of worry and anxiety. However, seriously, welcome back. I...I hope your... two week trip wasn't that... bad" she said as a sombre smile, he paused as phantom pain coursed his left arm as memory he wished to avoid flooded his mind. Silently, he grasped his left, a smile birthed on his face "M-minus the air sickness, all was good" he answered as the pain grew from his words "T-thinking about it got me sick so..." he paused, his azure expectant of his sister as she stood in from of thei...his 100 year off home as she stood still, eyes glued to him in doubtful frustration before she moved, reluctance emanating. He rushed passed as the ache grew, his teeth crushed the smooth flesh of his lips for relief "Jaune" he paused as her voice reached him, a motherly softness was all that could describe it "I...I'll be here to listen, if you ever need it and I know that you haven't fully forgiven my yet, but I won't give up, I won't" she said, her sombre smile still stagnant on her face, telling of a emotion he knew to well "..." he continued into the house, his lips sealed shut as he strengthened his walls and moved swiftly away. Far from sadness, from regret, from...pity.

'Why' he thought as his continued his track, his breaths shortened and the pains spread, 'Why' he thought as shaky hands floundered with the handle, desperate his attempts grew before it gave way. The fresh cold met his face in a rush as the faucet ran, his overheated body cooled somewhat by the touch of water, azure tracing his shaky hands as breaths left ragged. He was a mess, a complete one and it filled him with fear, the primal fear of the unknown. He tried to remember, the elusive two weeks that passed in a blink of the eye, his only memories of the night he met her but, that night wasn't the reason for his shivers "Why?" Jaune asked, his question lost in the air, his voice fragile as a new born baby "...S-Selma...Why m-me?" he asked, the only response was silence "It burns" he said, as he lifted his head, his azure now a deep crimson, a dull glow emanated. He stared at the eyes as the burn continued, his breaths all the more ragged. " ''S-save m-me'' " he repeated, her voice fearful as she asked, his mind scrambled for when. When had she asked, why did she ask him, what was the context and why did he know the Selma he knew was...and when had he...

He shook his head as he moved to dry his face, the burn almost gone "I..." he began as he moved out of the bathroom, a sturdy frame the reason for his pause "You want to send your old man toppling over, a few hundred year to early, boy" Nicholas said, his completely deadpan "I-It was an accident, I'm not Jeanne, dad" Jaune said as he stared at the patri-Arc...he did not just pull an Nova, her spectacled influence spreads regardless of her presence, a scary thought "Yeah, I would have been in the wall if that was the case, they grow up so fast, just wish she'd sleep a little more" he said as their eye travel to a human shaped dent in the wall "Yeah, we should get her to sleep more often" Jaune said sombre, his trembling hands refusing commands to still "I gotta go wake up Selene, her dad's probably back and I rather not go through that whole song and dance" he said as stood, his track to his destination slow "Jaune..." the call brought a stop to the young Arc's strut, his mind sighed regretful, of course he would notice "Yes?" he answered "Want to have a short talk with your old man, it's been...forever since we had one" Nicholas said as he scratched the back of his head, unease permeated his being. He wanted to decline, to refuse to hand that reached out as he knew he didn't need it, he was fine, he turned "..." and silence his only retort to the offer as dark azure stared nostalgic, a warm softness in them, a far cry from the dead one he had grown accustomed to "The roof?" two simple was held his reply and understanding flooded the older Arc.

"We really should fix that" Jaune said as he stared at the broken chimney, his hand running through the brown straw in wonder, he always wondered it held up even after the many year after it's construction "It's a memento, something I'd rather not forget or there might be another hole in the house" Nicholas as he sat down next to the youngest Arc "And it's also reminder of our creed-" "-An Arc never goes back on their word" he ended his father's statement, his eyes dancing through the starry sky, a sky that he shared with legends, with people far greater then he will ever be, he spoke those words akin to chains "An impossible burden, huh?" he asked, his words finished his son's thoughts in turn, silence was the response "I can't blame you for thinking that, as people, it's almost impossible to keep every promise you make, isn't it? I know this all too well" he said, dark azure filled with regret before it disappeared with a blink of his eyes...again huh? "Ah...sorry, almost..." "It's fine, at least you realized" Jaune said, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms cradled his head in retreat, silence again permeated the air between them, patience painted the face of the patriarch as he waited "Why?" he asked "Why do we do it? Make that promise?" he asked quietly, his arms tightened "Why?" he parroted before a gentle smile graced his face.

"Cause it's a challenge" Nicholas said simply.

"What?" Jaune asked, confused "A challenge to keep it, to fight those that wants you to break it, to fight the you who is too weak to keep, to show the world that you won't compromise in the face of it's unfeeling rage. It's a show of strength, of virtue, of resolve" he smiled, a bright smile as dark azure met the stunned azure "And...that's just how I see it" he finished with a simple shrug, indignation rose upon the young Arc's face "I was wondering why it was so different" he muttered as he sighed, his memories from when he first asked to blame "Your view changes as you grow up, I just decided to make the creed fit my view" he said, a small smile rose on the young Arc's face as he listened, the stubbornness reminiscent of times long past.

"That's why, I think you should go to Vale city" he said, a note of finality in his voice "W-What?!" Jaune screeched, his indignation from before returned, why would he...Saphron "Who does she think she is! After what she and everyone else did, after leaving us?!" he shouted, indignation now gave way to anger. How could she have the gall after she left when he needed her the most, when Dad needed her, When Jeanne did. He glared hurtful to his father "A-And why are yo-" "Do be mistaken, Jaune, she may have brought it up but Jeanne and I, we were talking about it for a long time" he said, his voice as stern as he could manage, the small shake almost unnoticed "...What?" he whispered, his voice hollow of any emotion.

"I know you blame them for leaving us, for not doing anything, for breaking this house but I'm sure you realized the truth..." he said as Jaune stood quiet, his lip victim to his teeth again "...that I was to blame" he said, his face twisted with grief. He knew, how could he not, with the begging, the shouting, the ultimatums, the alcohol "And thanks to you two, too you and Jeanne that I was...able to start my way to redemption but..." he paused, a small smile as he stared down to the small town of his birth "I can't have you two taking care of me before of that age yet, I can't convince Jeanne otherwise but you" "I'm not going" he said , his voice forcing finality "I'm...no longer a kid, you can't decide for me" he said "That's not what I'm doing" Nicholas said, a sigh left him at the other Arc before he shook his head "Then what are you doing? This is my choice and I'm not going" he said as he seethed "Trying to convince you before you become like me" he declared, a shock repelled through the young Arc, his retort delayed by the repeated opening and closing of his mouth "W-What are you talking abou" "I Saw your shaking earlier and that smile it was far from that goofy one you normally have" he said as he stood up "Do you think no one noticed?" he questioned with slight mocking "..." he moved to speak, to retort, to rebuke but words failed him, as he knew that it was an absolute truth "Don't underestimate the power of cherished people, especially that of a parent" he said as a he smirked before his gruff hand found the young's shoulder, his smile now gentle.

"Then, w;hy?" Jaune asked, the reason lost to him "Cause I know the power of getting the right help and Vale has some of the best" Nicholas said "But my... my promise" he tried again, the only other memory from the two weeks that survived, his promise, his word, their creed "Even if an Arc never goes back on their word, that does mean I have to fulfil your promise, I have my own and I'll do all I can to keep it" he stated simply, his son at a lose for what say, what cruelty "But she..begged" he gave his final try as his heart, the wall of fragile strength crumbling "And you did all you could. You don't have to be hero" he said as the last of the foundation crumbled, a hero...even now even after his failures he..."Okay...I go" He said tiredly, his ever present hope to be that her hero diminished. His resolve insufficient.

* * *

**Well lookie here, a new chapter in such a short time, man I work fast...okay seriously sorry for the delay as I said in the beginning covid and school so updates infrequent. But yeah this chapter is quite heavy for reasons I don't know(I have a flair for the dramatic) so It might be to much especially if countered with the other chapters cause it's the same in tone I think but I hope it isn't to much of a turn off and I'll use the new writer excuse to gain some leeway also I'm pretty much feeling my way around so some concepts might be dropped. But anyway do you like the story, do you think this is too much, do you think it's a pile of unedited trash(The unedited part is true) tell me all you thoughts or don't your choice**

**I am fucking Done**

**(Reading optional)**

**Glossary: the vowels are constant in most case ( will special if otherwise with O)**

**Dandre** **:**** Hero in Usurian**

**Terva : Akin to Damnit but much closer to god fucking damnit**

**Vea: God of Protection in Vintravism**

**Farlin: Otherwise known as the lair of the fall maiden**

**The battle of Freed(O): A battle that took at the town of Freed in the nation of Iyor(An island nation off the coast of Anima) where slavers and Faunus were cornered in the town by a horde of Grimm, many slavers and Faunus dying due to their refusal to work together. This is generally believed**

**Amun shards: Crystals of dust responsible for the protection of a large majority of humanity.**


End file.
